youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tobuscus
Toby Joesph Turner (born ) is a YouTube comedian, vlogger, and gamer. About He has 3 channels, which combined have nearly 10 million subscribers. Toby refers to his fans as "the Audience". In his vlogs, he starts off by saying 'Audience?! What are you doing...' He was born in Alberta and moved to Brampton, Ontario where he spent most of his life. In 2010, he moved to Vancouver, British Columbia. Toby starred in the horror movie "Smiley" and also appeared on Cartoon Network's, "Annoying Orange" as Nerville. He has a dog named "Gryphon" (AKA Falcor) who frequently appears in his vlogs, and more recently, his Tobuscus videos. He has a sister named 'Angie' who sometimes appears in his vlogs. Tobuscus Toby's main channel, Tobuscus, is currently the 35th most subscribed channel on youtube, with over 6,300,000 subscribers . He is known for his former viral video review series called "Cute Win Fail", which was in partnership with America's Funniest Home Videos. CuteWinFail and Toby Turner are no longer working together. You can find the Cute Win Fail channel by clicking here. About once a week Toby uploads sketches, Tobuscus Adventures, which is an animated series featuring him and his friend Gabuscus, music videos such as "The Dramatic Song", "Safety Torch" and "The Sideburns Song", as well as "Literal Trailers", the most popular of them being his "Literal Assassin's Creed Brotherhood trailer", with over 33 million views. In total he has over 750 million video views and 65 million channel views. TobyGames Toby's gaming channel, TobyGames, and has over 6,900,000 subscribers. He is well known for his Minecraft, Skyrim, Happy Wheels, Slender, and Walking Dead series. Toby is currently playing Happy Wheels, ISketch, Minecraft, VVVV, Ghost Recon Online, Witch's House, and Surgeon Simulator 2013. His newest series is a Let's Play of Roblox. He also runs a series of shorts called, "TobyGames Highlights," which as the title may imply, showcase Toby's funniest gaming moments. Tobygames is the 3rd most subscribed gaming channel on youtube, after PewDiePie and BlueXephos. His channel has 1,200,000,000+ video views and 96,000,000+ channel views. To find a full list of the video games he has played, click here . TobyTurner Toby's vlog channel, TobyTurner, currently has over 1,600,000 subscribers. He posts daily vlogs here,which he calls LazyVlogs. These are one take daily video blogs that he records on his iPhone, talking about his day, upcoming events, and future plans for his channels. You can win Tobuscus t-shirts from this channel by commenting on a random topic determined by Toby in his videos. The winner is selected at random. Toby constantly receives items from fans and sometimes showcases them in his LazyVlogs. His channel has over 260,000,000+ video views and 25,000,000+ channel views. PO BOX You can mail him via his P.O box here: Toby Turner 11125 192A Street Langley, BC Most Famous TobyGames Quotes * Hello once again audience! * What the HELL!? * I'M DEAD!!!! * Suck IT! * OH MY GOD! * GOD DANGIT! * HOLY MOTHER OF...... * What a bunch of balls * What 'chu got!? * Hothothothot. * Who's yo daddy? * HELL YEAH! * Sucka!!! * NOOOOOOO! * Son of a biscuit! * Don't make it awkward... * This is the time. * BOOYAH!!! * I gotta pause it... * Thanks for watching! * Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. * Peace off. * BOOP! * AW HELL NAW! * Bilbo Baggins * Holyssshhhh... Hoe Leash * Ba dooby dooby do subscribe! * Oh no, what happen? * (as Irresponsible Dad's son) Oh no, dad! Aaaah! List of Current Games * Happy Wheels * Minecraft * Ghost Recon Online * Castle Crashers * iSketch * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Bioshock Infinite * The Last of Us * VVVVVV * Uncraft Me * Roblox Most Popular Videos # I Can Swing My Sword (Minecraft Song) over 64 Million views # Safety Torch!! over 45 Million views # LITERAL Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Trailer over 42 Million views Popularity Toby is popular all over the world. On his most recent trip to England he held an unplanned meetup in Hyde park that over 2,000 members of the audience attended. Most of Toby's viewers are young—between ages 12–20, but he is still enjoyed by other age groups. Most people in his vlogs (which are often recorded in public places) are often confused, as they just see a man talking and recording himself. Occasionally in his vlogs he will run into some fans, who are usually in shock to see him and meet him. Other than TV shows or Movies, Tobuscus also occasionally collaborates with other youtubers, such as his friends and fellow youtubers Jacksfilms, OlgaKay, PewDiePie, and Sean Klitzner. Toby's popularity can be attributed to his constant ability to be funny, and his amazing skill at improv comedy. He is also a talented musician. Although Toby is 31 years old, he is still young at heart, which is why he attracts a younger audience. Game Making Toby recently set up a fundraising campaign using the website indiegogo.com in order to raise money for a Tobsucus adventures video game, which will be coming out for IOS and Android devices. The release date for the game is not yet set . So far, Toby's campaign has raised $350,000. $240,000 will go to making the game and the rest will go towards continuing the Tobuscus Adventures series and future games. Toby and his production team will be giving many different rewards to those who donate, ranging from posters and t-shirts to tickets to the game's launch party. In a recent update to the campaign, Toby and his team set a new fundraising goal of $450,000. If this goal is reached, additional content featuring his dog Gryphon will be added to the game.the goal has now been reached and was announced in one of Tobuscus' iSketch episodes. he has also announced reaching the goal in one of his LazyVlogs. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Toby's Tobuscus channel was ranked 9th in this episode Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views